lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc
The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc is an arc story focusing on and the first installment in LMMCU Arcs' Error Saga. It began on November 1st, 2018 and ended on December 7th, 2018. It is a collaboration between RealGameTime, iNinjago, and Dapigin. The arc is produced by The Sly Guy and iNinjago Studios. Synopsis TBA Characters Protagonists * Princess Bad Piranha Plant * Waddle Dee Major Characters * FANDOM Rider * RealGameTime * iNinjago * Professor Magnesium Minor Characters Antagonists * Galeem * Dharkon * Vergeben Dates October 22nd * Dapigin's account was taken over by highly credible leaker, Vergeben. November 1st * RealGameTime was killed in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate World of Light trailer in the 11.1.18 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Nintendo Direct. A character named Princess Bad Piranha Plant replaced RealGameTime shortly afterwards when hired by Fandom scientists. * iNinjago dies randomly. November 2nd * A organization known as #cancelsmashultimate is formed. The name is based on the campaigning stratagy of South Park, #cancelsouthpark November 11th * Dapigin got his account back from Vergeben for the Super Smash Bros. Rumble direct. Vergeben took over afterwards. November 13th * A Spirit comes through Fandom Labs’ video-game warping machine, and ends up in the iNinjago: The Movie universe. It is identified as Waddle Dee, and is revived with a new body. Waddle Dee then takes over Jago’s account. * The rest of The GameTime Movie universe was killed when Galeem was accidentally teleported to Fandom Labs. where Galeem disintegrated all of the characters in the universe. Galeem was teleported when the researchers at Fandom Labs. wanted to telport into the aforementioned trauiler to find any ashes of GameTime to try to revive him. November 18th * Some users warp into Smash Bros, to find some of RealGameTime and Jago’s ashes, while Waddle Dee plays Kirby Star Allies. They find some ashes, as well as some Spirits, but we’re forced to warp back when Kirby crashes into them. This also gives Galeem warping powers, which he uses to kills everyone in the iNinago universe except Kirby, Waddle Dee, and the Spirits. #cancelsmashultimate is reformed with Kirby, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, The Chorus Kids, and Geno as the leaders. * Waddle Dee calls Jago’s emergency number to get some help. November 23rd * Princess Bad Piranha Plant found a tape in Fandom Labs. and transported to Know Your Meme using a Wiki Warp Station. Princess Bad Piranha Plant met Lickerwick and took her to his toy store. Princess Bad Piranha Plant used the toy store's staff room to play the tape where RealGameTime used one of Professor Magnesium's inventions to warp himself into the aforementioned trailer where RealGameTime was killed by Galeem, the main villain in the trailer. December 4th * Princess Bad Piranha Plant lets the Villager clone into the toy shop, who attacks her. She defeats the clone, and gets the Isabelle Spirit, which she sends to #cancelsmashultimate. * Vergeben, now dubbed Vergeben Deluxe, offers to help both groups. * Lickerwick and Princess Bad Piranha Plant use a sleigh to travel to #cancelsmashultimate HQ, bringing Flex Seal products and Spirits. Vergeben Deluxe uses his leaking powers to teleport there, instead. * Waddle Dee gets a Spirit Vacuum, and activates it to bring back as many Spirits as possible, while Princess Bad Piranha Plant sends some of her Piranha Plant minions to find more Spirits. * Princess Bad Piranha Plant explains her past to Waddle Dee and Vergeben Deluxe. * Vergeben Deluxe secretly turns unrepresented characters in Smash Ultimate into keys, and tricks everyone else into thinking that they need them to open the gates to Nintendo HQ. December 5th * Vergeben Deluxe “finds“ most of the keys, while Waddle Dee finds a tape. Vergeben Deluxe gets another key by going through the game files. He gets the last key by performing a ritual. * Most of #cancelsmashultimate gets into Vergeben’s car, while Waddle Dee plays the tape where Jago watches the Smash Direct, and disappears. After the tape finishes playing, Lickerwick dies. * Vergeben uses a Super Crown to turn himself into Vergebenette. December 6th * Everyone arrives at Nintendo HQ. Vergebenette pretends to start the ritual, before revealing that he was using them to create his own world. PBPP and Waddle Dee trap him in Petey Piranha, and release the characters that were turned into keys. * Vergeben convinces PBPP and Waddle Dee to release him, in which he would give Super Crowns in return. Waddle Dee takes a few and stores them in his backpack. * Waddle Dee comes up with a plan to cancel the game. December 7th * Waddle Dee and the rest of #cancelsmashultimate manages to sneak into Nintendo HQ, disable security systems, and delete the game files. * After that, everyone came back to life and the plan worked. It just worked. The End. '' Trivia * The arc was referenced in the Sly Guy NEXT episode, The Miserable Clip Show Episode. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc Category:LMMCU Category:Discord Category:RealGameTime Category:Arcs